New Found Pain
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: First Aid has an illness completely changing his life. So does Vampirella. I'm bad at summaries...and the illness exists. I have it myself
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Humanised**

**First Aid finds he has the same medical problem as Vampirella, so she teaches him the ways of fighting...ninja style.**

* * *

First Aid was in terrible agony. He felt almost unbearable pains in his servos, which were currently being examined by Vampirella. She pushed his servos back and he screamed in pain. She apologised, before pushing them forwards, causing no pain whatsoever.

"That doesn't hurt?" She asked.

First Aid shook his head.

Vampirella sighed. "Well...you...you have what I have."

"The tendon thing?!"

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

First Aid had this problem for a while, but to hear that he'll now have to live with it for the rest of his life...He saw what this **_thing _**did to Vampirella, and truth be told he was terrified.

"You've had this for a while, right?" He nodded. "In which case I'm sure people have in the past told you what you can and can't do. _Oh no your servo can't hurt that much. Oh no you can do this that and t'other._ Am I right?"

First Aid smiled a little before nodding again.

"Well take it from someone who knows. The only person who knows what you can and can't do is you. So trust me when I say this won't change anything."

He smiled again. "Thank you." He then laughed a little. "You're not going to go all 'it hurts.', 'well it shouldn't do' are you?"

Vampirella also laughed, remembering that day. Her occupational therapist asked about her servo, she said it hurts, and the OT said that it shouldn't do. She knows it shouldn't do, but it does. That's the problem!*

"Hey, I know one fighting style which doesn't hurt too much if you're interested."

First Aid sat up eagerly. "Yes! Yes I'm interested! What is it?"

"Well...it involves you going all ninja style...Training is actually really relaxing and using it in combat is actually a lot less strenuous than it looks. So what do you say? Willing to learn?"

He shrugged. "Willing to teach me?"

"Course."

"Then sure." First Aid smiled.

* * *

Vampirella gave First Aid some ninja throwing spikes and he was currently doing target practice.

"Wow. Impressive for a first go." Vampirella walked up to the target and pulled out the spikes before handing them back to First Aid, who took them and smiled.

"Thank you."

Since the throwing spikes are fairly thin, they are ideal for someone with this tendon problem to use. You just grab and throw. You hardly actually use your servos to grip them, just aim.

"Usually ninjas would be told to flex their wrists but my servos would never let me do that, so instead I just rotate my servo slightly." She stole one of First Aid's spikes. "Like this." She threw it and it hit bang in the middle of the target. "There are plenty of ways to get around things like that."

Vampirella used P over M to bring the spike back while First Aid threw another, also hitting bang on the target. Vampirella was astounded. This was only his second attempt...

She looked at the ninja throwing spike, and then back at First Aid, before looking back at the ninja spike. "How?" Was the only word she could force out of her astonishment.

He smiled and shrugged. "I rotated my servo."

"It took me years to learn that! That's just...wow."

First Aid felt a sudden jolt of pain in his servo. "Ah."

"Are you OK?" Vampirella asked, worriedly.

"Yeah it's just...my servos hurt when I use them...as you know, obviously." Part of him kept forgetting he was talking to someone with the same problem. He hated himself for complaining about it since Vampirella hardly ever did.

"I know they do still ache but this is the best fighting style for a problem with this and I promise you'll learn to put up with it. I know it's hard but-"

"It would be harder if I didn't have you helping me." First Aid admitted.

Vampirella smiled. "Glad to be of service."

* * *

First Aid was in his room, trying to sleep. He had the same idea Vampirella always did; if you're not awake, you can't feel it.

Trying, not necessarily succeeding.

He turned and cuddled up to the quilt, trying to get as much comfort as he could. He winced when he made the mistake of gripping the quilt with her servos. Right now, it was only his servos that were bad. He knew that it would only get worse from here and would end up exactly like Vampirella.

He was scared.

* * *

Vampirella found out her Ibuprofen gel for First Aid. It worked slightly for her, so in the early stages it should work a treat for him.

"Hey Aid." She greeted him.

He yawned. "Oh hello."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He lied, but then he realised that he didn't need to and that she knew how he felt. "I didn't get much sleep."

Vampirella sighed, before passing the gel. "This works really well, you should try it."

First Aid smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh and word of warning, physiotherapy doesn't work."

He laughed a little. "I figured."

"So...you OK?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

"If you need anything, let me know."

"I will."

* * *

"ROLL OUT! RISE UP! WHATEVER!" Vampirella yelled.

"JAZZ WATCH OUT!" Perceptor pulled Jazz out of the rogue Decepticon's aim and shot one of them through the spark chamber. He had a great aim, which he got from his creator.

Blurr watched as more approached. "WE'RE OUTNUMBERED!"

Perceptor helped Jazz up, who thanked him before shouting "WE'RE ALWAYS OUTNUMBERED!"

Vampirella was busy fighting their leader that she didn't notice the other rogue Decepticon creeping up behind her.

First Aid noticed this. He wasn't used to being in battle, but they were taken unaware while out in the city of Sheffield. They made their way towards Hillsborough park, which is full of trees where the rogue Decepticons were hiding, waiting for them.

He ran to the one about to shoot Vampirella through the processor and pushed him to the floor before stepping on his arm and grabbing his weapon. This caught Vampirella's attention. Her one weakness is that she gets distracted easily, easily enough for the leader to dent her wing.

She screamed. She turned around just in time to see the leader about to stab her main circuits. She flung the knife out of his servos and threw him, literally, to the floor herself.

"AID!" She yelled, but all too late. First Aid screamed at the sudden pain in his shoulder. Vampirella flew over to him and mentally went into serious medic mode. She knew that with this illness they both had, pain felt almost 10 times worse. First Aid was on the brink of tears. Not just because of the amount of pain he was in, but also at the knowledge that injuries will never heal. He learnt that from Vampirella. Any injuries you get with this illness, you're stuck with them.

"You're gonna be alright." She whispered, while treating his shoulder.

* * *

***That really happened**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perceptor's POV. It's gonna be a random POV fic**

* * *

We were watching Pointless, Vampirella showed off with the Horrible Histories Kings & Queens song. We were eating cheese pizza. Well, trying to. Vampirella kept distracting us and stealing our cheese. We were watching a fly, but when it flew towards the light, Vampirella put a servo to her left optic. "Ah!"

I had a feeling what was wrong, because of other symptoms she showed. "Does it hurt to blink?" I asked.

She nodded. "Why?"

"V I think you have migraines." Knockout just came out with it. He obviously must have been thinking what I was thinking.

She froze. "What?"

I sighed. We all knew what brought them on. Cheese was a good cause of migraines.

"Well I don't care coz I'm not giving up cheese!" I didn't expect her to. It might sound stupid to anyone else, but Vampirella without cheese is just like the average teenager without Justin Bieber (which I really don't understand). It's a big part of her life and she's not complete without it. "How do you even know?!"

"Your showing the symptoms. Headaches, sensitivity to light, nausea **and **clear poor concentration." Knockout explained.

I then added "A-And all week at school when you were talking to Taryn, you had difficulty speaking remember?" That's a symptom of aura, basically a migraine warning system. At least she's get warning before hand.

Tears began to well up in her optics. "So...not only to I have tendinitis or whatever the hell it is, IBS, possible appendicitis and a head injury that's not getting any better, but I might also suffer from migraines because I happen to love cheese...And you wonder why I get depressed?!"

Knockout didn't say anything, he just gave his sparkmate a hug. "Come on V, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?!"

"...It's not meningitis."

Vampirella smiled. "Give it time."

* * *

**First Aid's POV**

* * *

I was in my room now. Vampirella had treated my shoulder but it still hurt. I knew it would, it always will now. I know this will never get as bad as it is with Vampirella. She didn't get all the help I'm getting now and that's why it got this bad. But that didn't change the fact that it hurt!

I heard a knock on the door. I tried to turn, but the sudden pressure on my shoulder was just too much.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me." I recognised Perceptor's voice. "Are you OK?"

I laid back on my berth again before shouting back "Yeah, I'm fine. You can come in."

He did. "Did V give you a speech about not moving about too much?"

I laughed a little. "Yeah, she did."

Perceptor's smile died down a little. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"I assure you I'm fine."

He sighed before sitting down beside me. "You are...coping really well."

"Yeah well at least I just have the one thing. I don't have that stress induced illness as well. Oh and the head injury thing."

"And migraines." Perceptor added.

I was confused. I didn't know anything about that. "Migraines?"

Perceptor nodded. "The ironic thing is that cheese brings it on."

Cheese? Vampirella's all time greatest obsession. "Where is she now?" I asked.

"She's resting up right now, she's having a bad day with her joints today. Talking of which, how are yours?"

"They're fine." Perceptor gave me a disbelieving look and I knew I couldn't lie to him. "They hurt a little."

"Has the gel been working?"

"Yeah, but I can't use it too often."

"No, four times a day is it?"

I nodded. Not nearly enough. Vampirella was right, it was really good but it didn't take long to ware off. You really needed to time it well.

"Anyway, you should rest up yourself." Perceptor suggested, and he was right.


End file.
